Rule 10
by SVU.BAU.CSI
Summary: When working a case of a missing girl Jenny and Gibbs discover more than they expected. Established Jibbs. Kid au.
1. Chapter 1

Tony - 9

Kate - 7

Timmy - 6

Abby - 4

Jimmy - 3

Ziva - 2

:::::::

"Gear up!" Mike Franks yelled to his team as he made his way down the stairs.

He had just had a meeting with the director as they discussed the details of their case.

"What's the case?" Agent Torres asked as they piled into the elevator.

"Dead marine and his wife. Family friend found them when she brought their three sons home after a sleep over. They also have two daughters. The oldest was at the library studying and the youngest is believed to be abducted," Mike replied keeping his voice neutral.

Walking up to the home Mike gave out orders. "Torres pictures, Gibbs witness, Shepard daughter's room," He barked making his own way to Ducky.

Jenny walked to the youngest daughter's room as she looked for anything that could help them. She breathed a sad sigh as you could instantly tell the girl was loved when stepping into her room. The walls were a pale pink and the room was littered with art work. On the bed a mountain of stuffed animals sat. Most warn of the stuffed animals was spotted dog. Jenny knew instantly it had been dropped in a struggle as it laid discarded on the ground. With closer inspection she discovered a small smear of blood and strand of hair on the corner of the bedside table.

"She must of put up more of a fight than expected," Jenny said to herself.

:::::::

Kate woke with a pounding headache. She was startled when everything was dark and blurred. "Where am I?" She asked terrified.

Something moved in front of her before speaking. "In a warehouse."

"Why can't I see anything?"

The voice paused a few moments thinking. "You probably hit your head."

"Severe head trauma can cause temporary blurred vision or blindness," Another voice piped up stumbling over most of the words.

"Who are you?" Kate questioned.

"Timothy McGee," The second voice whispered.

The original voice followed. "Tony DiNozzo. There's also Jimmy, Ziva, and Abby, but they don't talk much."

"Kate," She told them. "What are we doing here?"

"Well I'm not exactly sure. I assume we've been kidnapped," Tony answered.

:::::::

"What do we have so far?"Mike asked as they gathered in the bull pen.

Agent Torres pulled up the crime scene photos. "Signs of a struggle in the girl's room suggest she didn't know the intruder."

"Nothing in the Todd's history shows any reason someone would want them dead," Jenny added.

"So a whole lot of nothing." Mike stated before walking off to refill his coffee.

:::::::

"How long have I been here?" Kate asked once she had a few minutes to process the situation.

"Only a few hours," Tony replied.

Kate wanted to sit up but any movement sent searing pain through her head and made her vision even worse. To try to keep the pain at bay she shut her eyes, but continued speaking, "What about you guys?"

"Well here not that long, but we've been moving around a lot. I was taken several months ago," Tony replied.

"Four months," Timmy whispered. "I think."

Tony spoke for the others. "Abby has been with us two months, Ziva four weeks, and Jimmy a few days."

"Abby is deaf," Timmy added.

"Do you know why they took us?" Kate asked next.

Tony shook his head then remembered Kate's earlier statement, "Nope."

:::::::

A week passed without a big lead. It wasn't until the lab was able to trace down dirt and paint chips left on Ms. Todd to a specific area did they have a location.

The team geared up and headed to the warehouse. "Shepard, Gibbs take the back. Torres you're with me," Mike barked gruffly.

:::::::

The kids had just distributed and ate their allowed breakfast when a noise of a door sliding opened was heard. This sound had long ago been associated with the men coming back. Though the kids were left alone most of the time they had a few bumps and bruises from visits.

"Kate can you take them to the attic?" Tony asked.

Once being in the warehouse long enough they discovered there was a loft that had a small cut out that lead to another room that they had deemed the attic.

Though her headache had mostly subsided Kate's vision was still blurred. "If Timmy helps I should, but why?"

Tony had been formulating a plan hoping that by hiding them he could protect them. "Just do it, please."

Kate had quickly learned to listen to Tony. "Be safe," She said placing Ziva on one hip and grabbing Timmy's hand on her other side.

Tony assisted in helping them up to the loft, but after that they were on their own.

:::::::

Kate felt Ziva flinch as the door below them was thrown open. She heard the man grab Tony and start yelling. "Where are the others?"

"The windows been messed with," One of the side men replied.

The man holding on to Tony laughed with a sneer. "And they left you?"

"I was sleeping," Tony replied keeping his face neutral.

The interior walls of the warehouse were extremely thin so Kate could hear what was being said. She knew the window they were speaking of and the impossibility of you being able to escape through it. They had tried and soon learned none of them were strong enough to pull up to the window or push anything to the window. Tony being the oldest was just barely able to reach high enough to fiddle with the lock.

"Well lucky you have just earned yourself a trip to Mexico," The guy spoke again dragging Tony out of the room.

Kate felt guilt seep in as she heard the door slam shut. Ziva let out a whimper and Kate moved to sooth her by running her hand over Ziva's head.

"He'll be okay?" Timmy whispered unsure of his statement.

"He's Tony he'll be okay," Kate replied with more confidence.

:::::::

Gibbs swung a door open as Jenny stepped in scanning the room. "This is defiantly where they've been holding her."

Gibbs followed Jenny's gaze to the pallets pushed together on the floor. Jenny bent down and slipped a glove on before holding up a tattered blanket with ducks on it. "Where do you think he took her?"

Gibbs looked up and spotted something. "Maybe they're hiding."

"They're?" Jenny asked following Gibbs up to the loft.

"The blanket looks well loved. Most kid's favorite toy influences their taste. Their were no ducks in Kate's room," Gibbs replied.

Jenny was speechless for a few moments. "There," She pointed out the small opening.

The kids huddled in the farthest corner as they heard footsteps growing closer.

Gibbs made quick progress in making the whole bigger to allow him entrance. Jenny followed him with a flashlight. Four pairs of eyes darted towards them as another protectively stood her ground.

"It's okay, we work for NCIS. We're here to protect you," Gibbs spoke softly.

No one moved except Abby who squinted in the dim lighting trying to read his lips. "I saw your room Kate. I know you really like dogs just as one of your friends really likes ducks," Jenny tried.

Kate moved to meet the voice and light. "Promise no harm?"

"Promise," Gibbs and Jenny spoke together.

Gibbs then held out his hand. "I'm going to help you guys out of the dark."

"Kate needs help down the stairs cause she can't see well," Timmy informed him.

Jenny was confused, but then remembered the blood on the bed side table from where she had hit her head. The fall must have been hard enough to cause temporary damage.

"Timmy I need you to stay with Abby. She's probably really lost at the moment," Kate called as she lead the other two to Gibbs.

Once back on the loft Gibbs was able to get a better look at all the children. They were all covered in dirt and all, but Kate were much smaller than they should have been. "My name's Gibbs. May I know your names?"

Kate quickly went down the line of their names. Each kid except Abby looking up when there name called. "Timmy, Ziva, Jimmy, and Abby."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Jenny," Jenny introduced herself.

Abby turned to Timmy, who by now him and Tony could pick up most signs, and signed, "Where's Tony?"

"Who's Tony?" Gibbs replied in ASL and speech.

Abby gave a small smile at seeing her own language from the virtual stranger.

"They took him also. He told us to hide when we heard them coming," Kate replied.

Gibbs turned to Jenny. "You get the kids down to the truck I'll radio the others to find Tony."

Jenny gave the kids a reassuring smile to try to calm the fear in the air.

::::::

Gibbs didn't get a chance to radio Torres and Mike. "We have them corned. They are using a young boy as a hostage," Torres rushed over the speaker.

"On my way," Gibbs shouted.

Gibbs hated the times talking lead to open fire. For something that they could of got out of alive lead to a small nine year old crumbled on the ground with blood pooling around him.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I apologize ahead of time if the Hebrew is completely wrong. In addition to that does anyone know a good place to get English to Hebrew translations? This is the longest chapter I think I've ever written.

:::::::

Jenny sat in the stark white room in front of one of the beds where four of the five kids in the room sat. Kate was sitting on the bed next to them as the doctor looked her over. In the mean time Jenny had been instructed by Mike to get as much information on the kids she could.

"Can you tell me your last names?" Jenny asked getting straight to the real questions.

"Mines McGee. Uhm Abby's is Scuito. Jimmy doesn't talk so I don't know his and Ziva doesn't have one," Timmy spoke.

"If Jimmy doesn't talk how do you know his name?" Jenny questioned.

"Well his jacket had James stitched in it, and Tony said James didn't fit him, so we started calling him Jimmy," Timmy explained.

Jimmy gave a small nod causing his hair to fall in his eyes. At the mention of Tony Abby started signing to Timmy. "Where is Tony?"

Timmy shook his head and turned to Jenny. "Abby wants to know where Tony is and if he is okay?"

"Tony is with Agent Gibbs. He's getting a check-up just like you will when the doctor finishes with Kate." Jenny knew she was sugar coating it alot, but how could she tell Timmy their friend was in surgery fighting for his life?

:::::::

Gibbs and Jenny stood out in the hall as Mike gave them an update. "Since it's the weekend and so close to holidays social service won't be able to get the kids till Monday."

"What about their Families?" Jenny asked.

"We're working on tracking down the two youngest and oldest, but the others parents are also dead," Mike told here.

Gibbs brought up another question, "What about the Todds?"

"Sister said she would be here later today. She's trying to find someone to watch the boys," Mike replied before leaving.

Once he was gone Jenny fell into Gibbs' arms. "How's the boy?"

"Alive and out of surgery. The doctors are hopeful, but worried about the damage to his spinal cord. What about the other five?" Gibbs asked.

Jenny took a deep breath and let it out with a sigh. "Scarred and obviously abused, but besides Kate I'm not too worried about physical trauma."

Jenny stepped out of Gibbs' arms when the doctor stepped out. "Overall other than being underweight, scapes, and bruises all the children seem to be in pretty good health."

"What about individually?" Gibbs inquired.

"Like you said Abigal is completely deaf in one ear and mostly deaf in the other. From what I can figure from her lack of speaking skills she was born deaf. James shows signs of abuse that extend further back than your estimated abduction time. This would also explain his selective mutism," The doctor explained.

"So he's choosing not to speak?" Jenny asked.

The doctor nodded. "I found nothing hindering his speech abilities in my examination. Now for the youngest I need you to see this for yourself," The doctor told them as he directed them back into the room.

Kate sat on one bed and Ziva on the other. Timmy, Abby, and Jimmy were sitting in chairs on the opposite wall. The doctor slowly moved Ziva's shirt up to reveal her back. Jenny flinched as she had to turn away in disgust. Many scars littered her small back. "It looks like someone took a belt lined with nails to her," Gibbs commented as his blood started to boil.

"That's not it," The doctor told her moving to show the agents Ziva's shoulder and leg.

Jenny took a peep, but she had to turn away again to keep her emotions in check. "Are those what I think they are?"

"Two wounds where I suspect were caused from a bullet. Sadly that's not even the worst part," The doctor told them moving over to where a few x-rays were hung. "Her x-rays show many badly healed breaks and fractures. Thankfully none that would require surgery to fix, but will probably cause severe pain during rainy weather."

"How could someone do that?" Jenny asked as they stepped back out into the hall.

"Someone without a heart," The doctor replied.

Gibbs decided to shift the subject. "What about Kate?"

"Caitlin suffered a head injury that caused damage to her optic nerve. From the test we have ran I am concerned the damage is permanent and may continue to worsen."

A gasp was heard from behind them. Gibbs and Jenny turned around to find Rachel holding in tears. "I'm sorry Agent Gibbs, but I can't do this," With that she was gone.

:::::::

"I got a job for you Gunny," Mike said later that day as they got coffee in the hospital cafeteria.

"You're the boss," Gibbs replied.

"I need you and Jen to take the kids until social service can get them."

Gibbs was shocked. "Mike are you sure that's your only option?"

"Would I have suggested it other wise?" Mike asked.

"Fine we'll take them, but just until Monday." Gibbs was trying his hardest not to get too attached.

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Jenny. "Jen I need you to take the kids and get anything they'll need for the next three days. I'll stay here with Kate and Tony.

:::::::

Jenny hung up the phone and walked back into the room with the children. "You guys are going to come shopping with me because you're spending the weekend with Agent Gibbs and I," She directed to the four youngest.

"What about Kate and Tony?" Abby asked as Timmy translated.

Jenny looked to Kate and the doctor as she answered. "They have to stay here for a few more test, but Kate will join us later after we get you what you need."

Timmy signed what Jenny had said to Abby who gave a smile of approval. Jenny helped the children off the bed and placed Ziva on her hip. "Off we go then."

:::::::

Once signing their discharge papers Jenny lead the kids to the suv she was borrowing. She was surprised to already find two car seats in the middle seats, one which was rear-facing. In the back their was an additional car seat and booster.

Jenny made work of buckling in the kids. Everything was going good till she got to rear-facing seat. Not only was she practically having to climb around the thing just to see what she was doing but the amount of straps was daunting.

"Need some help Jen," Gibbs called scaring her

Jenny stepped out of the suv to allow Gibbs access. "What are you doing Jethero?"

"I had a feeling you might need help," Gibbs replied as he successfully harnessed Ziva in.

"Thank you," Jenny told him as he joined her outside the suv.

Gibbs smiled as he gave her a small kiss. "Just get them a few things to last till Monday."

"What about Tony?" Jenny asked.

Gibbs frowned and looked down. "He's looking at a week to a month stay."

"Hey," Jenny whispered lifting his head up. "It's not your fault."

"I know," Gibbs replied.

"I hate to leave you here, but we probably need to get going," Jenny told him as she climbed into the driver's seat.

"Don't forget to get food too," Gibbs reminded her right before she shut the door.

:::::::

Once they were at the store Jenny grabbed one of the fancy kid shopping carts. She was happy to learn she could put Ziva in the normal shopping cart seat and Abby and Jimmy in the bonus red seats in front of the normal one. She offered Timmy the option to ride in the bucket, but he chose to walk beside her.

"Let's get shoes first then work our way to entertainment," Jenny suggested wanting to get the hardest part done and pick up a few toys last.

Jenny decided that day shoe shopping for other people was not as fun as when you're by yourself. It seemed everything was either too big or too small. Like how hard is it to find a pair of shoes for kids under 6?

"May I help you ma'am?" One of the employees of the store asked.

"Yes," Jenny snapped in frustration. "I need help because apparently they don't make shoes the size of kids feet."

They employee looked down and pointed out a rug on the floor. "They stand on this and you can figure out which size their feet line up with best. Then I can pull options in that size."

Jenny smiled through her frustration. "Thank you." She then turned her attention back to the kids. "Ziva you're first."

Jenny was not surprised to find Ziva had one of the smallest sizes available at a tiny 6 in toddler sizes. One she had to correct size a pair of small brown boots were added to the shopping cart. Jimmy went next measuring into a size 8. His choice was a pair of black velcro sneakers. Next a pair of black boots joined the others in the cart. Abby choose a pair of boots with studded hearts on them that almost reached her knees. Lastly a pair of light brown laced tennis shoes finished them off in the shoe section.

Well it had till Jenny remembered Kate would also need something to wear. She took her best educated guess and grabbed a size 1 black, sparkly slip ons.

:::::::

Clothes shopping went smoother as she had their current sizes to get an idea of what they needed. And for the most part they all knew what style they liked. Ziva though seemed very unsure of herself resulting in Jenny picking out everything but her pyjamas.

Jenny also learned that never, ever give kids unlimited options. It should not have taken them 15 minutes to pick out toothbrushes. Jimmy she learned when comfortable with his surroundings and given the option could be very indecisive. She quietly watched as he juggled a Mickey Mouse and Star Wars tooth brush between his hands before finally settling on the red and blue Mickey Mouse one.

As she promised Jenny then lead the children to toys. On the way she picked up other necessities as kid shampoo, hairbrushes, and socks. "You can each pick out one thing. We'll also get some blocks and coloring books."

Like always Timmy signed what had been said to Abby who quickly moved to find the perfect toy. Jenny was shocked when we returned with a stuffed hippo that looked enormous in the 4 year-old's arms. "B-U-R-T," Abby sighed with one hand.

"Is that what you want Abby?" Jenny asked taking note in how Timmy signed.

Abby nodded excitedly. She then turned when she heard a umphf. Jimmy was sitting on the floor with his glasses crooked as a bag of mega blocks fell in front of him. "Jenny arched an eyebrow in amusement. "Is that your choice?"

Jimmy gave a quick nod causing his glasses to fall back into place. With two down Jenny turned to the other two. She followed Ziva's gaze which was set on a fluffy, yellow stuffed duck. "I see you found something you like," Jenny commented handing it to Ziva. She also tossed a stuffed dog similar to the one in Kate's room for her.

Timmy held up a tube of mythology figurines. "Can I get this?"

"It it's what you want?" Jenny replied.

Timmy's answer was placing the tube in the buggy. "With that done now all we have to do is go grocery shopping and we're good."

:::::::

Before buying food Jenny made sure to call Ducky to see what was best. Together they decided yoghurt and simple fruits and vegetables were best to start off with. He also warned her they would probably try to eat quickly and lots, but it wouldn't be good for them.

After grocery shopping Jenny went to the house first letting the kids in. "This is where you'll be staying for the weekend. It's not much."

"It's just fine Ms. Jenny," Timmy told her.

"While I bring everything in you guys can sit and watch what ever you can find on the tv," Jenny said as she pointed to the small tv.

When Jenny returned with the last bags she noticed the tv was still off as the four kids remained on the couch.

"Would you like to eat a snack before we start baths?" Jenny asked.

With four nods she lead them to the kitchen where she gave them each a yoghurt. While the kids were eating Jenny took the opportunity to call Gibbs. "How are things there?"

"Fine," Gibbs replied simply. "I'm gonna take Kate to the house then go back to the hospital to sit with Tony."

"How is he?" Jenny asked with concern.

"He'll pull through, but a lot can't be said till he wakes up and they can do further test," Gibbs explained. "How are things there?"

"They're eating a snack then I'm going to give them baths. The hospital cleaned them up a bit, but they're still in need of baths," Jenny told him. "Also you would not believe how hard shoe shopping for kids is?"

Gibbs gave his own form of a chuckle. "Ya think?"

"We're all done," Timmy called softly from the kitchen.

Jenny turned to glance back to the kitchen. "I have to go, but we'll speak more when you drop Kate off."

"Bye Jen, I love you," Gibbs spoke.

"Love you too," Jenny replied before hanging up.

Entering the kitchen Jenny took note in how much each kid had eaten. Abby and Timmy both had done a good job of eating all of it, but Jimmy's was still half full and Ziva's barely touched. "Are you sure you're full?" Jenny asked as she picked up the empty cups.

Jimmy glanced between the cup and Jenny before slowly picking up his spoon and continued to eat. Jenny smiled, but was still concerned with Ziva not eating. With a sigh she turned to Timmy. "I'm going to start the baths with Ziva. When Jimmy finishes you can go in the living room and play. If someone knocks on the door don't answer it. If you need anything I'll be upstairs second door to the right."

Timmy gave her nod of understanding. "Yes ma'am."

Jenny picked Ziva up, "Bath time."

While walking through the living room Jenny grabbed one of the bags that contained a set of rubber ducks, a set of marine animals, a set of foam letters, and a set of kid's soap. She also remembered to grab the bag containing the kids pajamas and a brush.

:::::::

As Jenny was getting Ziva ready for her bath she noticed a gold colored chain around her neck. Ziva watched with questioning eyes as Jenny lifted up the pendant to examine it. "Star of David?"

Ziva reached up putting her hand over the pendant sitting in Jenny's hand. "Ima latet (Ima give)," Ziva whispered.

Jenny was shocked to finally hear the two year old talk. "Your Ima gave you the necklace?" Jenny asked.

Ziva nodded. "Ken (Yes)."

Jenny smiled. "It's really pretty."

Ziva allowed the ends of her mouth to curl up into a slight smile. Jenny took out the letters and placed them in the tub along with the ducks. As she washed the dirt from Ziva's hair she held up different letters for Ziva to identify. "Can you spell Ziva?"

Ziva studied the letters a moment before placing a Z,E,V,A on the shower wall. "Almost," Jenny commented replacing the E with an I. Ziva then pointed to Jenny with her head titled to the side. "You want me to spell my name?" Jenny asked.

Ziva gave a slight nod. Jenny slowly placed the letters reminding Ziva Jenny contained two ns. When the bath was over Jenny was surprised to find the bath water a muddy brown. With the water drained Jenny zipped Ziva into a yellow duck themed onesie. Running a brush through the two year-old's hair proved a harder task than expected. Even after being washed it still remained tangly and long.

:::::::

When Gibbs entered the house at 5:00 with a sleeping Kate in his arms the three youngest were sitting at the coffee table coloring. Well Jimmy and Abby were coloring as Ziva watched them in curiosity. As the door shut behind Gibbs Timmy ran in front of him eagerly signing to Abby about a whale defeating the duck king. A soaked Jenny followed behind him. "Who took a bath, you or the kids?" Gibbs asked, his voice laced with humour.

Jenny smirked with a shake of her head. "You trying giving a two, three, four, and six year-old a bath."

"And now a seven year old," Gibbs commented as Kate started to stir awake.

Jenny frowned. "I guess you have to go back to the hospital now?"

"Actually Mike is gonna stay with him so I'm here to help," Gibbs spoke.

As he finished Kate was fully awake. "Where am I?"

"We're at Jenny and I's house. Jenny is going to help you get cleaned up while I cook dinner?" Gibbs informed here.

"Where are the others?" Kate questioned.

"They're in the living room coloring. Why don't you go talk to them for a moment then I'll help you with your shower?" Jenny suggested.

Gibbs and Jenny watched as Kate stubbornly stumbled to the living room. Jenny turned to Gibbs with her serious face. "Did the doctor say anything else?"

"It's permanent. Rachel stopped by again," Gibbs sighed. "She said that with the boys and school she can't additionally take care of a disabled child."

"What about other family?" Jenny asked.

Gibbs shook his head. "Cousin, but she's not much older than Rachel."

"Does Kate know?"

Gibbs nodded. "She's observant, can't get much by her." That's when Gibbs noticed something. "Just how much stuff did you get?"

Jenny looked down with guilt. "I let them each pick out one thing and then I added a few books and puzzles."

Gibbs gave her a stare before dropping it. "Don't get attached Jen."

Jenny glanced to the children. "Too late."

::::::

AN2: I now have a tumblr where I posted pictures of the clothes mentioned in this chapter and the next; rainbow-writer.


End file.
